


Belief

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mick Rory is a Softie, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Romance, Snart Family Feels, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events with Lewis Snart, Len is in prison, Lisa and Mick are trying to figure out how to help him, when help comes from an unexpected source in the shape of a speedster clad in red. Mick, Flash and Len form a relationship that stuns them all, but what happens when Len is free again? Can he and Mick be the men The Flash believes that they can be? Len/Mick/Barry





	1. Hope

Lisa was crying, Mick really did not like it when Lisa cried, it made him annoyed and angry and he wanted to protect her from everything. He should have been able to protect her and Len from that monster, but he had been out of town and hadn't been able to do a damned thing.

He had been coming here as fast as he could, but it hadn't been fast enough.

Lisa had had a bomb shoved into her neck by daddy dearest and the bastard had threatened to blow her head off if Len didn't work with him. Len had been stuck with him for days, days where he did and said who knew what to Len.

And now Lewis was dead and Len was in the tender care of the police for murder.

It was a mess.

Mick didn't know what the hell he was going to do, and he just wanted to burn something down. Anything down. He was so angry. He had promised that he would be here to protect Len and Lisa, and he had failed.

They both started when there was a sudden gust of wind in the room and the next thing the damned Flash was standing in the room. Of their top secret safe house!

"Mick no!" Lisa said quickly when he powered up his heat gun and started pointing it at the red-clad superhero.

"He just broke in!" Mick argued.

"He saved my life!" Lisa reminded him.

"Fine," Mick powered down the gun and dropped it onto the table for good measure.

"You were really going to shoot me for breaking and entering, you, really?" The Flash grumbled making Mick snort amused.

"How did you get in here?" He asked dropping himself on the sofa.

"Erm, I can phase through things, I just ran straight through the door," Barry motioned over his shoulder at the front door.

"Handy," Lisa commented.

"It is," the Flash admitted.

"What can we do for you?" Mick asked seeing the Flash standing there awkwardly was...weird. He was even swaying his arms and looking around curiously.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Yes, erm, I checked up on Len," Flash looked back to them.

"How is he?!" Lisa asked sharply.

"He's doing ok, he is being charged with murder, they're saying because he had the gun with him that it is murder and not manslaughter," Flash sighed reaching up as though he wanted to shove the cowl away and scrub his face, but then remembered where he was.

"He's going to Iron Heights," Mick grunted.

"Yes,"

"Iron Heights isn't impossible to break in, or out, of," Lisa huffed.

"They are putting him on the meta-wing," Flash told them, grunting as he sat down onto the armchair opposite the two of them, he looked...tired.

"What does that mean?" Lisa frowned.

"It means that it will be a hell of a lot harder to break him out. It has been designed to control and keep people with powers, getting in or out is nearly impossible, even for you guys," Flash told Lisa gently. Mick appreciated that.

"So, what he is going to go to prison for life?!" Lisa looked to Mick with those damned wide Bambi eyes.

"Not necessarily," Flash interrupted their moment of panic, making both Rogues turn to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean, you going to break him out?" Mick asked.

"No!" Flash jerked back indignantly making Mick chuckle roughly. The superhero blinked at him realising that Mick had been teasing him. "No, I was thinking something a little more legal, a strange concept for you lot I know,"

"We're listening," Lisa leant forward.

"Len has no record, there is nothing that can previously be held against him. So it is just this one crime,"

"Murder isn't something to be scoffed at," Mick drawled.

"No, but if you set up a really good case of self-defence, he can get out on time served," Flash said firmly.

"Self-defence?" Lisa blinked.

"You both go on record and say what he did to you, tell the police what a monster he was, how he treated you. We tell them that he put a bomb in you and coerced Len into committing those crimes with you, we still have the bomb as proof, and the tech guy he killed with the same tech, we have the statements of my team in Star Labs who will take the stand, they will also testify for what you told them. We set up a strong case for self-defence, and any jury would think twice about sending him down for shooting that...for shooting Snart," Flash sneered.

"Are you a lawyer in real life?" Mick asked him, the plan rolling around his head, the good plan.

"No, but I work around the criminal system," The Flash laughed.

"That...that could work," Lisa glanced at Mick.

"He would need a bloody good lawyer, and I don't think many people will be willing to take on his case, even with him having no record," Mick hated to burst Lisa's bubble, but they had to be realistic.

"Leave that to me...I will come back 1200 tomorrow," Flash said thoughtfully.

"Flash!" Mick stood before the damned speedster could disappear through their door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Mick grunted.

"That looked like it hurt," Flash grinned teasingly.

"It did, but I still mean it," Mick rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, for the thank you I mean, I mean it is nice of you to say and...I'm going to stop talking right now," Flash rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Jesus Christ!" Mick stared at him. "You're a geek!"

"Hey! Don't say that like it is a bad thing!" Lisa defended.

"Sorry, forgot you had the hots for the other geek," Mick apologised still staring at the Flash who was actually squirming a little.

"He saved me too," Lisa said happily.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Flash waved before disappearing in a gust of wind, leaving Lisa with a lot more hope and Mick staring after him wondering what the hell was going on here.


	2. Hope is the thing with feathers

Mick was busy in the kitchen when the gust of wind announced the superhero's arrival in the house.

"Mic...erm Heatwave? Lisa?" The hero called.

"In here Scarlett and Mick is fine," Mick grunted.

The Flash walked into the kitchen and stared at the food that was laid out on the table top. Mick could practically see his mouth watering.

"Wow, this smells amazing!" Flash hummed, actually sniffing the air.

"Geez, kid I can hear your stomach rumbling from here. It's for you, eat, just save a little for me and Lisa," Mick huffed.

"You cooked this for me?" Flash brightened looking eagerly at the food.

"Yes, Lisa noticed that you ate a hell of a lot while you were zipping around trying to save her and Len, the science geeks had it waiting for you, reckon you need a lot of food right?" Mick asked watching as the face behind the cowl blanched a little.

"How did you…"

"Not as thick as I come across," Mick scowled flexing his arms annoyed, he hated when people presumed he was thick. Except it didn't have the effect he wanted it to have as the Flash's eyes seemed more glued to the flex of the muscle than being intimidated by it. Huh.

"I didn't mean it like that," Flash said belatedly waving his hands frantically when he realised how his words had come across and that he had been caught staring.

"Just eat," Mick rolled his eyes. The kid was on the food and tucking in with these delightful little hums and mmms.

"Showry, ids really goob," The superhero flushed looking up with a mouthful of food to see Mick staring. "It's been a busy morning, I ran to Star City and back," He added once he swallowed.

"Don't apologise, I take it as a compliment. Any reason for Star City? There was nothing on the news," Mick asked.

"Oh it was to do with Len actually," Flash mumbled between large bites of eggy bread.

"Lenny?" Lisa yawned walking in. "Sorry I am late, I struggled to get to sleep last night," She added.

"It's understandable, how are you doing? Caitlin could give you some sleeping tablets to help if you need them, after everything it would give anyone nightmares," Flash said concerned. His worry seemingly genuine as he looked at Lisa.

"Oh, really?" Lisa brightened a little, looking beautiful even with the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, you could stop by the lab to get them," Flash grinned a little. "I know a certain someone who would be glad to see you,"

Lisa perked up at that. "Really? He wants to see me?"

"You are beautiful, clever, and think he is adorable, yeah, he wants to see you," Flash chuckled.

"Well, then I think I can make my way down there," Lisa smiled. Mick shoved an extra plate of pancakes at the guy for that alone.

"So, Star city?" Mick grunted reminding Flash of the point.

"Oh yes, sorry," The kid laughed. "I went to get a solicitor for Len,"

"From Star City, that is a little bit of a long way to go for a solicitor, even for Len," Lisa blinked.

"Her name is Laurel Lance, I know her and I trust her. She is an amazing solicitor, and I trust her to not judge a book by its cover. I also trust her to know that people can change," Flash answered with shocking honesty.

"You think Len can be a better person?" Lisa frowned at him.

"I know he is, I know he is better than it looks, I know he is a good man,"

"Is that why you are doing this?" Lisa asked softly, her expression...awed. "Because you honestly believe that he is a good man,"

"I do,"

"Does Len know your identity, is that why you are helping him? Because you are scared he will reveal who you are?" Mick growled, his eyes were scanning over Flash with an intensity that made the red clad hero squirm a little.

"Yes, he knows who I am, but it's not why I am doing this," Flash answered eventually.

"So, you trust him?" Mick asked a little incredulously.

"Yes I do," Flash answered straight away.

"But….he tried to kill you," Lisa said slowly.

"Not since our deal,"

"Your deal?" Mick asked.

"He and the Rogues don't kill or hurt anyone, and I don't seriously chase you guys, and he doesn't reveal who I am,"

"Huh," Mick squinted at him.

"So, Laurel will be here the day after tomorrow, and she will get started on the case. I filled her in and she seems really hopeful that things will go well," Flash pulled things back on track.

"The only thing we need to do now is to make sure that Len doesn't do something himself," Lisa sighed tiredly.

"We can't get in to see him for another couple of days, knowing him he will already be planning something," Mick agreed.

"Don't worry I will take care of that," Flash saluted. "This is a number that you can reach me on if you need anything. Text me or ring me on it and I will organise for you to meet Laurel when she hits town. She will be making a start before she gets here once I have spoken to Len and let him know who is saying she is his lawyer,"

"Hey. Thanks," Lisa said uncertainly grabbing his wrist before he could even think about disappearing.

"You're welcome, I am glad that you're ok," He smiled.

"Finish your lunch before you go," Mick nodded to the food still left.

"I don't want to intrude," Flash said awkwardly.

"Hey, you aren't! Mick made all this food for you, and we would like to get to know you a little better," Lisa assured him.

"Know me…"

"Nothing that we can use against you, promise Scarlett, just want to get to know you a little better, considering everything that you're doing for Len," Mick assured him.

"Thank you," Barry sat down again.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Len sighed bored as he lay back on his bunk, his mind scanning over all the different possibilities for his escape. He had a slight problem in that he had been placed in the meta wing of Iron Heights, the security was a hell of a lot stronger here, but nothing was unbreakable, he just needed time.

Though he was not too happy waiting for that time to pass. Every day that went by he wasn't with Lisa. He hurt not being with her, not taking care of her, not being able to comfort her after their father exploded back into their life, pun intended and said with hatred.

He knew Mick would be here by now, he would have been racing his way back when Len missed their second day check in, Len had purposefully ignored that call. He would be looking after Lisa, and that calmed Len down, a little. Enough to focus on escape plans at least.

There was a certain relief though, knowing that Lewis was gone, knowing that he was never, ever coming back into their lives. He was gone.

And he had proven Barry wrong.

He wasn't a good man, he was a criminal, a thief, a murderer. There was nothing good in him. He was rotten to the core and he would never amount to anything just as Lewis had said. Barry had been wrong.

He wasn't sure why that made him so angry and sad. He didn't want to be good, he was quite happy with who he was, what he was. He didn't want to be good. He didn't want to be the man that Barry said he could see. He didn't.

"What the…" Len jerked upward shocked at the sudden gust of wind that blew through the cell. He would have gawped if he was a lesser man. However, he was not, instead he just stared at the sight of the Flash standing in front of him.

"Hey!" Barry chirped brightly.

"Bar...what the hell are you doing here?" Len hissed. "What are you doing?!" He added frantically looking at the camera in his cell as Barry pulled down his cowl.

"Stopping by on the way back from patrol, have a few things to discuss with you, thought I would say hey, bring you these," Barry threw something at Len, instincts making him reach out to catch the object. He stared at the reeces cups in his hand, now feeling completely bemused.

"How do you know I like them?" Len asked.

"They were in your safe house, but Lisa and Mick avoided looking at them, figured you liked them and it reminded them of you,"

"You have been at the safe house..don't turn around you…." Len groaned when Barry turned to face the camera, not even doing that weird blurring thing he could do.

"Oh, don't worry, my friend is hacking the feed, you are still lying in bed moping still," Barry waved him off.

"I was not moping," Len huffed.

"Brooding then,"

"I wasn't...why are you here Barry?" Len rubbed his forehead. Trying not to add 'and bringing me my favourite sweets'. "Here to help me escape?" He sneered.

"Not quite," Barry grinned.

"Not quite?" Len said slowly, now feeling utterly lost.

"You will be contacted in the morning by your solicitor Laurel Lance, you need to say she is your solicitor. We are getting you out of here, legally," Barry said brightly. That brightness did not dim when Len just sat there staring at him in shock.

"Pardon me?" Len finally said.

"We are getting you out of here, legally," Barry said extra slow.

"Do not be a smartass, what do you mean legally? I killed him," Len scowled.

"With extremely extenuating circumstances, I have seen men get out of prison having done a lot worse," Barry sorted wandering over and sitting on the other half of the bed.

"I am a known criminal Barry I…"

"Have no record, remember," Barry added with a faint glare at Len.

"Oh," Actually with everything that had happened he had actually forgotten that.

"And anyway you have choices, if you don't take the stand they can not bring up anything that does not pertain to this case, if you do, they can only ask if it is true that you did those things,"

"You want me to lie, under oath Barry?!" Len gasped dramatically.

"You have done worse," Barry said dryly.

"Yes I have, and you know it all, so why are you doing this Barry?" Len glared at him. He did not like puzzles that he couldn't figure out, he didn't like things going off course. And Barry did that constantly, zipping from one side to the next and keeping Len completely baffled. Only Mick was ever really able to do that, and it was because he had a screw slightly loose.

"Because," Barry shrugged.

"That isn't an answer. I have betrayed you, I have shot you, I have kidnapped your friends and threatened to hurt them, I am a criminal, so why help me?" Len growled.

"Because, I saw something in you that confirmed a suspicion that I have had for a little while Leonard Snart," Barry smiled.

"And what is that?" Len grimaced at the use of his full name.

"That you can be a good man," Barry said firmly. He zipped from the room before Len could even open his mouth to answer, the criminal sitting staring at the wall he disappeared through as the words echoed around his head.

A good man.

No one had ever accused him of being that.

Never.

He lay back on the bunk again as his mind span even faster. A trial, trying to legally get out of this place. It was interesting that was for sure. If he broke out he would be on the run, he would have to hide and possibly leave the city again. Everything that he had done to get his and Mick's records wiped by Barry would be useless, he would be wanted for murder and chased.

His father would manage to destroy his life for the second time.

But if he did this legally, if he let Barry help, let his friend help. He could get out of here a free man. Barry was quite right, circumstances were extenuating.

What harm could it do? Worse case he was in prison for a little longer than he intended. He lost the case he could still escape, and it would give him more time to come up with a better man. No harm no foul in giving this a go.

And he was interested to see what Barry came up with.

Barry had been at the safe house as well, as The Flash hopefully, and talking to Lisa and Mick, that meant that they kkew something about this ridiculous plan and were going along with it. It also meant that Lisa was ok, and had something to focus on.

He frowned and rubbed at his chest, the warm feeling uncomfortable there. He wouldn't admit what it was, he wouldn't admit what he was feeling, what Barry's words had produced in him, what those hazel eyes looking at him so earnestly and honestly as he said the words 'good man' brought to life inside of him, something that he thought was dead.

"Hope" is the thing with feathers -

That perches in the soul -

And sings the tune without the words -

And never stops - at all -

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -

And sore must be the storm -

That could abash the little Bird

That kept so many warm -

I've heard it in the chillest land -

And on the strangest Sea -

Yet - never - in Extremity,

It asked a crumb - of me.


End file.
